Suzume Orfre  The Lost Soul
by Enysta
Summary: This is about a girl named Suzume Orfre and how her life went from amazing, to total horror. In this story, Suzume has to live with a demon inside of her. Can her friends help her get through this? What does Orochimaru want with her? Why did this happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Suzume Orfre - The Lost Soul**_

It was a weary day in the village. A slight wind blew and a little girl with waist-long black and ice blue hair ran through the street, giggling as she chased a rabbit. Her hair, covering her left eye, shone in the sunlight and her dress dragged around her ankles and it was covered in mud and grass.

"Suzume! You're getting your dress dirty!" her mother, watering roses, called.

Suzume stopped running, looking down at her filthy dress, "Sorry, mama..."

"Oh, let the child play. We can always wash her dress," her father mumbled.

Suzume smirked then started running again, heading toward the lake as she followed a blue jay. She paid no attention to the man watching her in the shadows. As Suzume ran, she bumped into a boy with spiky blue-black hair, "Oh, sorry!" she smiled.

"It's no problem," the boy grinned.

"He's kinda cute... " she thought to herself then she shook the thought out of her head and smiled, "My name is Suzume Orfre!"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"A Uchiha! Daddy told me a lot about them!" she thought.

Sasuke shuffled his feet, "I'd better go. My big brother is going to teach me a shuriken jutsu."

Suzume's eyes widened slightly, "Ok! I wish my brother, Staritu, would do that... well, bye then!" she smiled warmly at him them kept running toward the lake.

"You wish to be strong? I can make you strong. You want power? I can give you power. You want respect? I can give you respect."

Suzume whirled around, her teeth sharpening slightly, "Who's there?" She looked around warily, then her eyes locked onto a man standing a behind a tree.

"Kukukuku... my name is Orochimaru."

Her eyes narrowed and she didn't relax, "What do you want?"

Orochimaru smiled evily, "Whatever you want."

Suzume eyed him warily but took a step toward him, "What do I have to do to get stronger?"

He held up ankle weights, and a rope, "Come here."

She approached him curiously, letting her guard down, and he tied her hands behind her back and put the weights on her ankles, then slowly and painfully slit her wrist, throwing her into the lake. She sunk quickly, the weights holding her down. Already, she was running out of air. She didn't have enough time to take in any air. Her eyes were wide with fear and she saw dark shapes moving toward her. She feebly tried to swim away, but the ropes wouldn't let her move her hands at shapes moved closer, but she could still barely see due to the bloody water surrounding her. She quickly realized they were bullsharks. One of the sharks bit intoher leg, ripping a chunk off. She remained silent, not bothering to scream as the sharks continued to bite her. Before she faded into death, she thought to herself, "So this is how I was meant to die," then she slipped into unconciousness.

After what seemed like eternity, there was nothing. No pain. No sound. Nothing. The sharks had moved away, their thirst for blood quenched. Suzume opened her eyes, "How am I alive?" Her body was regenerating. Very quickly. She didn't understand. How could this happen? Her father never told her about this! Nor her mother! Where was Staritu? Where was her sister, Tala? Where was she? She couldn't remember. All she remembered was two names. Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru. There was a loud splash and she saw another shape moving toward her. It couldn't be a shark. It didn't have fins. Maybe it was Staritu! No, it wasn't big enough. Then what could it be? It's a boy, but who is it? She had never seen him before. The boy got the weights off her ankles and cut the rope away then helped her swim to the surface where Suzume gasped for air.

"What were you doing down there?" the boy's eyes shined with obvious worry, his hair hanging in his eyes due to the water.

"I- I, uh, I was... I was tricked," why was it so hard for her to talk? No one had ever made her feel like this. Who was he?

The boy sighed, shaking his head, "I'm Collin. You have to believe me when I say... you should get back home as soon as you can. You're Suzume Orfre, right?"

Suzume nodded, confused.

Collin looked sad and... sorry. Why was he sorry? "Come on." They got up and slowly made their way to Suzume's home. Collin eventually had to pick Suzume up and carry her. When they approached the small village, Suzume couldn't believe her eyes. Everyone was... they were all... how could they be... why are they all...

Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later, Suzume wandered through the woods as a wolf. She was eight now. It had been two years since her family was murdered. Two years since her life was ruined. Two years... as a wolf. She had not changed into her human form for two years, and now she approached Konoha. She had been curious to see what was in store for her there. She crouched low to the ground as she walked. Children ran past her, but one stopped and looked at her.

The little girl smiled and took a step toward her. Suzume growled and took a step away. The girl's smile faltered and she looked sad as she ran off to join her friends who were waiting for her. Suzume turned and kept walking. She stood out in the crowd. Everyone noticed her fur. It was so unusual.  
>No wolf was black with ice blue paws and an ice blue belly. It was so odd.<p>

Suzume bumped into a man's leg. The man moved his book slightly as he looked down at her. She tilted her head at him. His face was half covered with a mask and his headband covered his left eye.  
>"Well, aren't you an odd one," he said, closing his book and putting it in his pouch. His eyes narrowed slightly, "I know you understand me. I can see it in your eyes. Hmm, you're a shape shifter, right?"<p>

Suzume nodded, wagging her tail slightly. She liked this man.

"Ah, well then, I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Suzume sat down, her tail wagging even more, "I'm Suzume."

Kakashi tilted his head at her. She thought it was because he was surprised that she could talk in her wolf form, but he shocked her by saying, "So, you don't have a last name?"

Suzume looked down at her paws, "No one remembers my Clan. No one cared when they were slaughtered."

Kakashi rocked back on his heels, "Orfre?"

Suzume flinched at the sound of her Clan's name then nodded. Kakashi sighed and watched her, "Do you have a place to stay?"

When Suzume shook her head, he picked her up and set her on top of his head, surprising her, "Well, you can stay with me. You seem like you won't be too much trouble." Suzume wagged her tail as he walked toward his apartment.

As they walked inside, Suzume jumped off his head onto his bed, snuggling into the blanket. Oh, it felt so good to be in a bed again! She didn't notice when Kakashi sat beside her until he ran his hand down her back. Suzume flopped over on her side and Kakashi chuckled, "You really are an odd one."

Suzume growled playfully and nipped his finger, "I'm not odd, Katshi. I'm just me."

Kakashi looked at her, "Katshi?"

Suzume nodded, "That's going to be my nickname for you." Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she panted happily.

"Katshi, huh? Well your nickname is Suzu-bird."

"Hmmm... I like it," Suzume licked his hand then curled up under the blanket.

Kakashi smiled, "Are you hungry? If so, don't get too comfortable."

Suzume poked her head out from under the blanket, "Food?"

Kakashi laughed, "Yes, food. Shift into your normal form so I don't look insane when I talk to you."

Suzume got up and jumped off the bed, shifting into her human form, her clothes ripped and dirty, "At least I have extra clothes." She dug around in a back-  
>pack that Kakashi didn't notice and pulled out a black shirt with hanging sleeves, black jeans, fingerless gloves and a studded belt. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Shoo."<p>

Kakashi got up hastily and walked to the window, staring outside while she changed. She tapped his shoulder when she had her clothes on. They walked side by side to the ramen shop, where Kakashi bought her a big bowl of pork ramen. They finished eating after a while and headed back to Kakashi's apartment. Suzume immediately collapsed on the bed, yawning.

"That was good," she smiled. "I don't remember the last time I didn't have to hunt for food."

Kakashi blinked in surprise, "How long have you been in your wolf form?"

Suzume thought for a few minutes, "Two years...?"

Kakashi shook his head then heard a knock on his door, "Suzume, quick, shift into a dog." Once she shifted into a small husky, he opened the door where Asuma and Might Guy waited.

Asuma seemed like he was slightly out of breath, "The Uchiha Clan has been murdered. There was only one survivor."

Kakashi's eye widened, "How could the whole Uchiha Clan be wiped out?"

Might Guy was distracted by Suzume sitting on Kakashi's bed, "OMIGOSH! WHAT A CUTE WITTLE PUPPY!"

Asuma shook his head and hit Guy on the back of his head, "Focus! Itachi Uchiha was the murderer. He only left his little brother, Sasuke, alive."

Suzume's ears twitched. She remembered that name. She swished her tail to the side, anxious for Guy and Asuma to leave.

Kakashi looked back at her for a second then back and the two ninjas, "I'll be there in a second." When they walked away, Kakashi turned to her,  
>"I'll be back soon. Don't get into any trouble." He ran out the door after Asuma and Might Guy.<p>

Once they had left, Suzume shifted into a cat and jumped out the window, moving expertly over roofs and walking over wire. She followed Sasuke's scent, creeping past frantic ninja. She finally made it to Sasuke's house, where Sasuke lay on the floor by his parents. She crept up to him and mewed quietly,  
>prodding his side. Sasuke raised his head slightly and wiped tears away.<p>

"Hey, kitty... are you going to try to kill me too?" he pet her gently, surprised at how soft her fur was. When she meowed again and started purring, he smiled slightly and sat up, pulling her into his lap, "You're a cute kitty..."

After a few hours, Sasuke fell asleep and Suzume crawled away, shaking water out of her fur. She licked his cheek once before running back toward Kakashi's apartment. It took her an hour or so to get back since she got thirsty. When she climbed back in the window, Katshi wasn't there, so she decided to look around.  
>She found a book and pawed it open.<p>

Four hours later, Kakashi walked back in, "I'm back Suzu- SUZUME! WHAT ARE YOU READING?"

Suzume didn't look up from the book which she had almost finished reading, "KATSHI, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?" She was scarred for life... again.

Kakashi picked up the book and put it away, "You shouldn't be reading it."

She covered her eyes with her paws, "IT WAS SO MESSED UP! WHO WOULD WRITE THAT!"

"Why did you keep reading it?"

"Once I started, I couldn't put it away, it was just so messed up," she moved her paw a little to look up at him, "You're Pervy Katshi."

Kakashi rolled his eye then picked her up by her scruff and set her on the bed, "Go to sleep."

Suzume shivered then curled up in the covers, covering her nose with her tail while Kakashi laid down beside her.

"Pervy Katshi." she purred.

"SHUT IT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Suzume had just gotten back from the academy. She was ten now, and she had her Leaf headband on proudly. She

ran to go see Kakashi and show him her headband. Her sensei was Chandak, but she'd never heard of him. After she went to

see Kakashi, she was supposed to go to the ramen shop to meet her new teammates.

"Suzu-bird, I'm over here," Kakashi called down to her from a tree, holding his book in his hand.

Suzume ignored the three pairs of eyes staring at her as she jumped up the tree beside him, "Katshi, who's Chandak-  
>sensei?"<p>

Kakashi put his book down slowly, "A new sensei, why? He's a lot like me in the way he teaches. Minato-sensei had

to teach him for a little while, so his methods are like mine."

Suzume twitched her ear, her tail swishing from side to side, "He's my sensei now. I'm going to go meet him after I

get done here."

She heard a boy with blonde hair say something about her tail and she slowly turned her head to see him laughing.

Growling deeply, her lips drew back and revealed two very sharp canines and her blue eyes appeared to be rippling.

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't mind Naruto. He's an idiot. Now go meet your team."

Her eyes still glaring angrily down at Naruto, she twitched her nose, "Okay, Katshi," then she jumped out of the tree

and headed to the ramen shop.

A man with spiky dark brown hair stood up, his black eyes studying her and lingered on her wolf ears and tail, "You

must be Orfre Suzume."

She nodded sharply, "Yeah. That's me."

Chandak moved over slightly, revealing a girl with wolf ears and long black hair and a boy with spiky hair that looked

a lot like Uchiha Sasuke's, "This is Uchiha Mercy and Hyuuga Takeshi."

Mercy jumped up out of her chair, "Yeah! Fear the Uchiha!"

Takeshi pushed up his glasses then poked Mercy and made her fall over, "I think not."

Suzume twitched her tail back and forth, "Huh..."

Mercy jumped up again, her arms spazzing out in the air, "What was that for?! I'll kick your butt, Hyuuga! Believe it!"

Suzume stared as Mercy ranted non-stop while Takeshi just sat there and ate his ramen. Chandak sighed quietly

then put his hand on Mercy's head, "Stop."

After they'd all eaten their ramen, Chandak turned his attention to Suzume, "Why don't you tell us something about

yourself? Mercy and Takeshi know each other, but never noticed you, apparently."

She shifted her icy blue gaze to Chandak, making him freeze, "I keep myself away from people on purpose. I've learned

experience not to trust people too much," her eyes closed, "If you want to know something, here it is: My family was slaughtered.

I am the only survivor I know of. A man called Orochimaru destroyed every person and nearly killed me. I should be dead, but I'm

not. No one knows why exactly, but I'm here." She locked her piercing eyes on Chandak's, "To most, I don't even exist."

Mercy stared wide-eyed at Suzume. Takeshi studied her curiously, adjusting his glasses again.

Chandak put his head behind his head, "Well, I think we should call it a day. Training starts tomorrow. Meet me outside

the village. See ya then." Then he stood and walked away with his thumbs in his pockets.


End file.
